


Haru's Mustache

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, Early Work, Gen, Post-Canon, Work Up For Adoption, lame humor, stupid funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just defeated the Firelord and decided to go to the beauty salon. Aang is getting his head waxed. Zuko is getting a tattoo saying HONOR over his scare. Haku is getting his mustache "styled". Katara, Suki, and Toph are getting their legs waxed. Momo is getting a bath. Appa is getting brushed. Sokka is getting his nose hairs clipped. The styler was a heavy Fire Nation supporter, so he wants his revenge. He dose something to Haru's mustache to make it evil. It begins to suck the life out of him. He gets older and older. Aang and company must search for a cure, because every time they cut it off it grows back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru's Mustache

They just defeated the Firelord and decided to go to the beauty salon. Aang is getting his head waxed. Zuko is getting a tattoo saying HONOR over his scare. Haku is getting his mustache "styled". Katara, Suki, and Toph are getting their legs waxed. Momo is getting a bath. Appa is getting brushed. Sokka is getting his nose hairs clipped. The styler was a heavy Fire Nation supporter, so he wants his revenge. He dose something to Haru's mustache to make it evil. It begins to suck the life out of him. He gets older and older. Aang and company must search for a cure, because every time they cut it off it grows back.


End file.
